


Picture Perfect

by Misskiku



Series: lonashipping week 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lonashipping Week, Lonashipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Lonashipping week 2020Day 7: blankMoon tries to take a picture of Gladion to send to Lillie, but he's not impressed
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: lonashipping week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Picture Perfect

The audible click of a shutter drew Gladion's attention away from his Silvally curled up in his lap. He glanced up to see Moon grinning sheepishly at him, her phone in her hand.

"Are you taking  _ more _ photos?" Gladion asked. 

He sighed with a slow shake of his head, and continued brushing Silvally as if his girlfriend wasn't there, as if she wasn't pointing her phone at him for another shot. He smoothed his fingers down Silvally's glossy fur, his Pokemon resting its heavy head on his thigh.

"Aw, come on, Gladion!" Moon pouted, lowering her phone so he could see the dramatic curl of her cherry pink lips. "Can't you give me a smile?"

"I don't smile on command." 

Although, with the way she was puffing her cheeks at him in annoyance, her sharply furrowed brow and the frustrated tremble of her lips, it almost made him grin. 

Almost. 

Gladion bit back his grin, and focused on the task at hand. Amusement tugged on his heart when Moon huffed. He couldn't help but soften around her when she got like this, all pouty and prickly when things didn't go her way. Her usually confident and pleasant facade crumbled with him, and only him, and she was known to rant and complain, to bite and huff and scoff, when no one else could see her. 

Just like now. 

"One smile; that's all I'm asking for!" She fixed her stubborn glare at him, hands on her hips. 

"You've taken plenty of photos already," Gladion pointed out. "How many are you planning to send to Lillie? One hundred? Two hundred?" 

Moon grumbled. "That's not the point! I don't have a photo with you like this!" 

He glanced up at her again, running the thick brush down Silvally's flank. Silvally gave a contented huff and nuzzled closer. 

"Like what? In the middle of grooming? You do realise that I'm covered in fur, right?" 

Moon rolled her eyes. "It looks natural!" 

"Which is why you want me to force a smile. Right." 

She pursed her lips at him sourly, a stubborn spark crackling between them as silence fell. Neither budged. Moon clenching her phone in her hand, Gladion continuing to brush the sleeping Silvally on his lap, neither willing to give in.

An idea formed in Gladion's mind, and he fought to suppress the smirk threatening to form on his face. Instead, he let out a deep sigh, lowering his gaze. 

"Look, if you want a photo that badly, can you at least help me pick off all this fur before you take it?" he asked, gesturing to the clumps of white on his black pants and hoodie. 

A smile burst over Moon's face. "Of course!" 

She skipped over happily, and pulled a few strands off his shoulder. Gladion quietly placed the brush on the ground behind him, pucking a clump of fur off his thigh as he waited for the right moment. His gaze fell to the phone in Moon's hand. She leant over him to sweep off the fur on his knee, and Gladion looped his arm around her waist and tugged her to his side. She fell with a squeak, her hands flailing. He held her close, pulling her to his chest, and her midnight blue eyes widened. She squawked something incoherent, and he took that instant to snatch her phone. 

Before Moon could recover, Gladion angled the phone above them, and snapped the shutter a couple of times. 

"Gladion!" Moon flushed. She scrambled off him, yanking her phone back, her face a delightful crimson. 

"There." He smirked at her, content. "You got your smile." 

She balked at him for a moment, the blood draining from her face, before she hurriedly flicked through her phone. Gladion had taken a couple of pictures in quick succession, wearing a smug grin in all of them. His emerald green eyes twinkled with mirth, Moon held tight to his chest with a look of utter surprise. Her left hand rested over his heart in the photos, a band of gold glinting on her finger.

Despite the awkward expression on Moon's face, the pictures weren't… bad. Gladion's smile, the light in his eyes, filled her with a kaleidoscope of warmth and emotions that came together in a gooey mess in her heart. It wasn't good enough to send to Lillie, that's for sure, but to Moon… 

She smiled softly, holding her phone to her chest. 

It was more than perfect. 


End file.
